


A meal feeds the soul

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Burnt Eggs, Gen, Movie Night, No Beta, Pre-Ignoct ish, Stress!Ignis, after school activities, cooking omurice, mentions of Gladio - Freeform, mentions of sick!Prompto, very vague omurice cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: Ignis was surprised to see the Prince back from school long before he was usually. He was cooking of all things, too. Unfortunately for Noctis, the dish he tried was quite advance but good thing Ignis was a capable cook. Unfortunately for Ignis, it was movie night and Prompto wasn't around. It wasn't a bad end to a day, though.





	A meal feeds the soul

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #12: What's for dinner?
> 
> Work got busy lately. I was hoping to wrap up the prompt list quick but no luck. Oh well, I'm still keeping at it so, one step at a time.

Ignis entered the almost clinically clean elevator as he used his keycard to get to Noctis’s floor. The groceries in one hand, he idly went through the lists of recipes in his head for tonight’s dinner as his bored reflection stared back at him.

The prince would probably be a couple of hours away as it was his free day, probably with Prompto at the arcade. Gladio had a course to attend, this no training session for Noctis. Checking his watch just to be sure, the door dinged open. He passed through the door without another thought.

He was surprised to hear the noises from the TV and the unsuspecting scent of eggs almost burning as he reached the door. As stealthily as possible, he went in, curious as to why was the dark hair prince home. He shuts the door quietly. Thankfully, the TV was loud enough to smother the noises that may have escaped.

He carefully crept towards the small kitchen where he was usually the one cooking. What he saw made him sigh in exasperation. 

His said charge was puzzling over the burning eggs and a book splayed open in one hand and a spatula with specks of burnt food in the other.

“What’s for dinner?” he asked loudly.

Noctis jumped away from shock, managing to save the book but dropped the spatula. “Astrals, Ignis. You scared the shit out of me.” He exclaimed, clutching the book close to his chest.

The advisor frowned at his choice of language as he went forward to turn off the stove. “Language, Noct.” He chastised him lightly before depositing the groceries near the sink. 

Noctis responded with an eye roll as he puts away the book while Ignis took off his coat and put it away.

“As for dinner, was there any particular dish you wanted to try?” Ignis asked as he started to fold his sleeves, getting to prepare dinner. Hopefully, with some princely help.

Noctis looks away, sheepish. “Nothing special. Just the usual, Ignis.” He said quickly dodging the question as he walked away towards the couch.

Ignis stared at the evasive prince, pondering on whether or not to coax whatever the prince has in mind. His curiousity won. “Very well, then. I think some Keycatrich Salad and Bean Soup would be ideal for today.” He said loud and clear as he separates the groceries, hoping the gesture is enough to taunt the prince. Despite his taunts, there wasn’t enough greens to make the said dishes.

When he turned to clear the pan, he was barely surprised to see the prince there, glaring at him. “Ignis, that better be a joke.” Noctis nearly growled. 

Ignis almost let an amused smile out. “Well, do you have something else in mind?” He asked again, eyebrows raised pointedly. “Perhaps, the one you were trying to prepare earlier?” He said, more kindly this time, his expression softening.

Ignis managed to see his face coloured for a bit before he looked away. “-murice.” He lets out. Ignis lets the silence stretched until Noctis decided to reiterate more clearly. “It’s omurice, Iggy.” He repeated after clearing his throat.

Ignis gave a satisfactory snap of his fingers. “Well, you’re in luck, Your Highness. I have enough ingredients to make some.” He said happily as the Prince, who still had some colour in his cheeks gave a small smile. 

As Ignis went about to prepare the said dish, without help from Noctis, they shared about their day. Ignis had to sit through three meetings with a very silver tongued ministers who, Ignis knew beyond the shadow of a doubt, wasn’t doing their job and trying to make a semblance of nothing into something. 

“Perhaps, it may be a good thing that they even bothered to put up appearances. At least, they’re showing some efforts of living rather than being a benign, decorative door knob.” He said exasperatedly.

Noctis had an amused smile on his face. Glad it wasn’t him that was sitting through it. “Lord Sagita is going retire soon, anyway.” Noctis noted, hopefully comforting him.

Ignis had to stop and take a deep breath before going over the curry he was making. “Let’s not get into that.” He said wearily. “How about school?” He asked Noctis. “You’re home early. I’m quite surprised.”

“Prompto was too sick.” Noctis said heavily with a grim face. “He was running a fever and still went to school. I had to force him to the infirmary and later helped him get to clinic.”

“Oh dear, is he alright?” Ignis asked in concern. “What did the doctor say?” He was finishing the fried rice and putting it aside. He was thankful that Noctis thought of getting the rice ready prior to his arrival. Or else, it would have been omelette for dinner rather than omurice.

“Just a fever.” Noctis supplied forlornly. “But he wasn’t resting properly so it hit him hard.” He continued with a shake of his head. “I’m going over his place tomorrow to make sure he’s resting.”

Ignis gave him a judging look before he exasperatedly replied. “After school. I’m not skipping class.” He assured the skeptical Advisor.

“Indeed. I’ll make note to make something for him tomorrow.” Ignis said.

“Cool.” Noctis replied with some relief. “I wasn’t sure what to give him.”

Ignis shook his head at that but said nothing else as he started with the eggs, He noticed that the prince was giving him rapt attention as he oiled the pan. “Any reason why you picked this dish for dinner tonight?” He asked. He was prepared to be answered with only silence. His charge has a lot of issues and he couldn’t blame Noctis for it.

“Me and Promp usually get it after school.” He said as Ignis poured the mixture. “But the shop we usually go was overcrowded by the time I got there from Prompto’s house.” He explained. “It’s only omelette on rice so I thought I could make some myself some.”

“Ah, I see.” Ignis answered back in understanding as he took out the half cooked eggs into a bowl to mix it. “Unfortunately, omurice is one of the more advance dishes.” He explained apologetically as he poured the mixture back in to the pan.

Noctis merely shrugged. “At least I know you can cook it.” 

Ignis felt himself smile at that.  
.  
After dinner, the house wasn’t exactly a spotless as when Ignis would clean it but at least it was tidy.

That night, it was supposed to be movie night but Prompto was unavailable. Ignis accompanied him for that night. Unfortunately, it was an animal horror flick about vengeful chocobos spirits. Ignis found the movie exaggerating but still tolerable. Noctis was more interest with the gore and the made up magic crafting special effects.

Once the chocobo spirit was exorcised, the Prince, Ignis found out, was already asleep. Huffing fondly, Ignis decided to wrap Noctis more securely with the blanket they brought and settled to sleep next to him after turning off the TV.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, quite platonic in this one. Was aiming for pre-relationship stuff but this came out the way it is. 
> 
> Hope everyone has a good read!


End file.
